Close
by rocaw
Summary: What Selina wants is within her reach. BMCW oneshot.


Title: Close  
Characters: Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Alfred Pennyworth  
Disclaimer: DC Comics and Warner Bros. own.  
AN: Written sometime after _Batman Begins _but before _The Dark Knight _(yup, a while ago), here's a short one-shot. Enjoy! =)

* * *

The train of her dress was secured in her right hand and a small, black clutch in her left. Selina was running late, but her carefree stride and demeanor covered her urgency well. She'd been planning for this night far too long. She had him in her grasp and couldn't possibly fail now. Hell, she could practically taste sweet victory.

In the elevator, she smiled at the handsome, but very young conductor. His eyes lit up and his face reddened as he slipped the key in and pressed the 78th floor button that appeared after he did so. The ride up was quick and when the elevator doors slid open, she stepped out into the pristine hallway. She walked down, admiring the various artworks mounted on the walls for display. Already the soft sounds of music reached her ears and she found herself humming along. At the end of the hall, two serious looking men stood on each side of the entrance. Selina smiled sweetly at them. Their only reply was a curt nod. Tough crowd. Then, the doors swung open for her.

The music was loud and the chatter of people louder.

With practiced ease, she made her way through the mass of bodies, dark eyes subtle in their search.

…

He saw her the moment she walked in. Her black dress cascaded unrepentantly over the curves of her slim physique. Unable to miss it, he noticed the way she caught the eye of everyone she passed.

Without hesitation, he excused himself from the Mayor's company and sought her out without shame. He was Bruce Wayne, after all, and no one would expect anything less. Or anything more.

"Selina," he greeted, not sure if his excitement at having her so close was genuine or still part of the game.

She graced him with a lovely smile, her full lips taunting him.

"Bruce. How are you?"

"Much better now that you're here," he replied, surprised at how honest it sounded, even to himself.

She laughed and he offered her his right arm.

…

For weeks Catwoman followed him. Watched him fight for the city that had always let her down. He was...fascinating...and she couldn't look away. When she had more than enough intel on the several spots he covered nightly on patrol - though it was never the same pattern - she decided to test out her newfound information.

She hit places that would be out of his way, but though each heist was a successful one, they were also quite a bore. So, one night, tired of flying under his radar, she decided to make her presence known. Thinking back, stealing two Monets, though profitable and certainly an adrenaline rush, had been a mistake. Still, she didn't regret it. She only regretted that she had been unaware of his persistence; the sore muscles of her legs and thighs having paid the price.

There was no mistaking she enjoyed playing with the bat, but then someone else caught her eye. Selina was a beautiful woman and she knew it, but it was simply another weapon she had to wield at her disposal. Like most, she was well aware that powerful men liked to play with beautiful toys. Every powerful man it seemed, except one. _He_ didn't have the same malice lurking in his eyes or the stench of hubris following him around. No, he was different. So she watched him. Fascinated, yet again.

He was the Prince of Gotham and though at times he played the part, there were other times when the emptiness shown through hallow-looking eyes. So, she watched Bruce as well. At parties, at fundraisers, at museum openings, sometimes with that one woman from the District Attorney's office.

Where Bruce had to be present because his foundation funded the various events, Selina was there to learn the museum's layout in a way that no blue print could ever reveal or to find her next target. After watching him closely for a while, it was not difficult to notice that the only time the alleged playboy seemed remotely happy was when he was leaving for other haunts.

It amused her that she was one woman watching two men. Until it dawned on her that perhaps she was one woman watching _one _man. Catwoman had certainly gotten Batman's attention and Selina had succeeded in gaining Bruce's…

Oh, she liked the idea and sought to prove herself right.

The perfect night arrived too soon and with more than a little regret, Catwoman made certain to slice Batman's left arm, so that the gush of blood ended their fight. She escaped with Falcone's money, but even better, possible answers.

Selina, now in her fancy dress, thought back to the previous night with great satisfaction. She felt like a cat, toying with its prey. A hunter cornering the hunted about to take home the prize. The moment she pressed on Bruce's bicep, he'd flinch and she would own him.

Grinning, she moved in step with him as he led her on the dance floor. They moved perfectly in unison, like those old married couples that know their partner intimately and can predict their next move. When she looked up at him and smiled, her dark eyes glinted with something primal, and he found himself unable to tear his gaze away or drown the desire that arose as he watched her. Her arm slid casually from his shoulder to his bicep and her heartbeat increased two-fold.

Then, nothing. Bruce continued smiling at her, seemingly lost in her beauty.

She wanted to squeeze his arm, but subtlety usually worked best. Losing her footing purposefully, she stumbled and leaned with more pressure than was necessary into his arm.

Again, nothing. He simply wrapped his other arm tighter around her waist and pulled her in closer until she was pressed flush against his body.

"Selina?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Hmm?"

How could she have been so wrong? How could she have miscalculated everything so horribly?

His head dipped down, lips grazing her ear, and he whispered, "Are you all right?"

She made a mistake somewhere along the line and she would figure out exactly where. In the meantime, she couldn't afford to make Bruce suspicious.

"I'm fine," she replied, forcing a pleasant enough turn of her lips as she looked up into his hazel eyes. The dazzling smile that await her nearly made her forget why she was there in the first place.

…

Alfred opened the car door and leaving out all pretense of patience, asked, "Well, sir?"

Bruce grinned as he stepped inside. "She almost had me, Alfred." Glancing up at her apartment window, he added, "I can't afford to be so careless again."

Alfred closed the door behind him and walked around to the driver's side. When he settled himself in his seat and began to drive away, his eyes flitted to the rearview mirror while he asked, "Am I to presume you will no longer be seeing Miss Kyle then, sir?"

Bruce shook his head, trying to ignore the absurdity of it all. "We're having lunch tomorrow."

"Ah, very smart indeed, Master Wayne."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "Alfred?"

"That old adage, sir: keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Brows knit together, Bruce looked out the car's window at the buildings blurring together. "Yes, something like that," he answered, wanting to believe Alfred was right and hoping that was all there was to it.

* * *

_The prompt was _Almost Got 'Im _(like that BTAS episode of the same name, which is one of my favorites!), but I thought that it kinda gave it away, so I didn't include it above in the Author's Note. Anyway, liked it, hated it, let me know! ;)_


End file.
